These Barely Open Hands
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves a sequel to "A Change of Seasons and A Twist of Fate". In this story, Emma and Captain Hook aka Killian encounter and deal with ghosts from their past and present. Avalon and Raven (Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen's daughter) prepare to graduate high school. Regina juggles with being a mother, widower, and the queen over seven realms. A wedding is in the works.
1. The Spear and Thorn In My Side

Emma's p.o.v

As I sort out dirty clothes in the laundry room, I discover a blue baby blanket on the floor.

The name, "Josiah" is imprinted on the blanket. I question everyone in my household about the

mysterious blue baby blanket. My household includes Wish Hook, Wish Hook's daughter Alice,

killian, and our adopted daughter Hope. I am at a loss until Killian refreshes my memory. He claims

the blanket belongs to our deceased son Josiah. I miscarried him soon after we visited my adult

son Henry. Unfortunately, the pregnancy and time traveling didn't work well together. An emergency

D&C gave Killian and me an opportunity to bond with Josiah briefly. I wrapped him up in a blue

blanket that I brought from home.


	2. Wait It Out

Are we just going to wait it out? -Imogen Heap, Wait It Out

Emma's p.o.v

Crying, I run out of the front door. "Emma...Love" Killian shouts after me. I dare not look or turn

back. I bump into a young man wearing a dark hoody on the street. Maybe he is a wandering lost

and lonely soul like me. "I am sorry for bumping into you" I apologize immediately. "I understand

that you may have a lot on your mind. I forgive you" he consoles me. He has my same eye color

and facial features. My heart already knows what my mind struggles to comprehend and believe.


	3. Open Hands Are Hard To Hold Onto Anyway

Open hands are hard to hold onto anyway -Ingrid Michaelson, Open Hands

Emma's p.o.v

He disappears into the crowd and apart of myself goes missing as well. Maybe it is his goal to

remain anonymous forever. He doesn't know he still has family out here in the world.


	4. My Love and Friend From A Different Time

Time Period: Flashbacks

Situation: A Party in the banquet hall

Special Event: Regina's coronation-Takes sometime during the series finale "Leaving Storybook"

Regina's p.o.v

"Your daughter Hope is very pretty" I point out. "Thanks" Emma smiles holding Hope close and dear

to her heart. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You have a baby. You should be happy" I

assume. "Hope is not the baby that I was pregnant with when Hook and I traveled back to

Storybrooke. I miscarried that baby soon after visiting adult Henry. Hope is our adoptive daughter"

Emma explains breaking my heart. "I am sorry for your loss" my voice cracks. "Congratulations. You

are the queen over seven realms. I am proud of you" Emma deflects. "I haven't seen my children in

a long time. Did your mother invite them to my coronation?" I wonder.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

She squeezes my hand as if to feel my blood running through her veins. "I am sorry for your loss"

Emma apologizes. I am taken aback. I know what loss she is referring to, but I play dumb. "I am

fine. I haven't lost anybody. Please don't worry about me" I deny. "Rumple died a hero. He sacrificed

his life for Wish Hook. Hook told the story to me. Rumple meant a lot to our family and you" Emma

recounts. "You can't say his name and pretend to care" I snap at her. I want to stay put and work

through my anger and grief, but my feet lead me elsewhere. I catch my breath and clear my mind

for a brief moment outside.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I feel safe and free out here on the balcony. I don't care if I am missing my party. "Regina" Zelena

says breaking through my thoughts. "Yes" I respond regaining my composure. "Emma said you

were inquiring about your children" Zelena recalls. "Yes, that's true. Where are my children?" I ask.

Zelena guides me to different ball room, one I never knew existed. We walk through the curtains.

"The palace has two separate different ball rooms. Your children are in this one" Zelena points out.

Avalon is busy with talking to Spirit who playing the piano. Solomon's dancing delights them. I

dare not announce my presence to them. I can't bear looking at them for they have Rumple's

eyes. Silently, I watch and love them from afar.

* * *

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon and I hold Solomon's hands so we wouldn't lose him. "Ava and mommy, where are we

going to next?" he asks us. "We are going to your sister's birthplace next. Your sister was born in

Avalon" I notify him. "Yay! Another new adventure!" happily, Solomon exclaims. "Sure" Avalon

giggles. Approaching Avalon, we encounter a young male celestial being. He is the town's

gatekeeper. He bows down to us. "My name is Josiah Jones. You can call me JJ for short" he

introduces himself. His pretty green eyes and positive attitude pull me right in. I can feel Emma's

love for me in his warm hug and handshake . Nobody except for me knows that Emma and Killian

are Josiah's parents. Emma miscarried him soon after visiting our adult son Henry.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Upon my request, Josiah takes us to the cottage where I gave birth to Avalon prematurely.

I was twenty seven and Rumple was in his thirties back then. Rumple helped me to deliver

Avalon. Surprisingly, the cottage remains in good condition. "Please tell me what happened here"

Avalon persists. "Your birth took place on October 29. You arrived two months early before your

original December due date. My labor started after I visited a local marketplace. Lightheaded and

disoriented, I fainted right here on the front porch. Your dad carried me inside where I

regained consciousness and my water broke " I recount. "I am glad and grateful you came out on

the other side much stronger" Avalon praises me.

* * *

TTime Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Palace

Situation: Regina along with some extra help is preparing for Avalon and Raven's graduation party

Regina's p.o.v

Unexpected, Emma's presence startles me. I almost fall off the ladder. I have been hanging up party

decorations on the wall. "Hello, Emma" I acknowledge my friend. "I am sorry for startling you" she

apologizes. "I forgive you. How may I help you?" I ask her. "You miscarried Solomon. Rumple

resurrected him. My deceased son, Josiah has been resurrected. I need your help in solving this

mystery" she explains.


	5. Born Too Soon, But Arrived Right on Time

Avalon's p.o.v

It will not be good for me to eavesdrop on mom's conversation with Emma. While they are

conversing, I finish decorating the ballroom. Mom suggested that Raven and I have a combined

graduation party. We were both born prematurely, two months early as a matter of fact. We were

born too early, but arrived right on time. Ever since our time in the NICU, Raven has been my buddy.

Although I appreciate the hard work and hospitality of Raven's family, my dad's absence weighs

heavy on my mind. He is going to miss my graduation ceremony and party.


	6. A View From Up Above

Place: Heaven

Rumple's p.o.v

Sensing I am thirsty, Belle offers me a cup of water from the well. "Thanks, Belle" I smirk. "You are

welcome" Belle chuckles. She presents me with a crystal ball. "You can use this Crystal

ball to check on Regina and your kids" she informs me. "Avalon is so happy and yet sad" I

observe.


	7. Life, Love, and Drama Unfolding

Emma's p.o.v

"You miscarried Josiah a long time ago. You have been granted a second chance to mother him.

You can do this" Regina encourages me. "You were in my position once. Please tell me about your

experience" I persist. I have touched on a very sensitive subject for Regina because she is

becoming emotional. "Solomon's conception was an immaculate conception. Avalon and Solomon

are both magical babies. I miscarried Solomon when I was twenty weeks along. Rumple's mother,

Fiona and her evil minions attacked me. They increased the pain and sorrow that I was already

experiencing with the pregnancy. I underwent an emergency D&C procedure at the hospital. I didn't

want Rumple to bury Solomon in his family burial plot. Rumple dropped off Solomon at Old

McDonald's Farm. Solomon developed a new identity there. His alter ego was Little Boy Blue"

Regina confides in me. My bleeding heart rests easy and peacefully in her arms.


	8. Little Precious Angel of Mine

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Solomon asks me. "I am not crying" I deny trying to regain my

composure. "You must miss Papa too" Solomon assumes. "Your sister needs help. You should help

her decorate for the party" I deflect. "Okay, mommy" he agrees walking away. A cute little girl

with Down Syndrome whose name is Ellie approaches Emma. They embrace each other

immediately. "Hello, mommy" Ellie acknowledges Emma. "Ellie, you are a little precious angel of

mine" Emma compliments Ellie.


	9. A Time When She Lost & Regained Her Life

Emma's p.o.v

"I thank you for looking after Ellie" I thank Regina. "No problem. I know you would do the same

thing for me" Regina responds. She climbs up the ladder to hang up more decorations. This is my

clue to leave her alone. I take Ellie home with me. A familiar face joins us for the long walk back

home. "Sissy, please hold my hand" Ellie requests of Spirit. Spirit holds Ellie's left hand while

I hold her right hand.


	10. My Other Past Life and Love

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Miscarriage

Princess Emma's p.o.v

Unnoticeably, I sneaked out of the palace. Nobody knew I was gone. I rode a horse over to the

village where the commoners lived. I wanted to visit my boyfriend, Killian Jones. We haven't

seen each other in a while. Sensing I may need to rest, he prepares a bed for me. He leaves me

alone to sleep. "Killian!" I scream from within the guest room. "What is the matter, love?" concerned,

he asks. "I am bleeding" crying, I bring to his attention. He counsels me and carries me through the

"grieving" process. We wrap and dispose our daughter's remains in a pink blanket. Long ago,

someone told me that baby angels are time travelers. Is it possible for our baby to be a time

traveler?

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v (As a heavily pregnant princess)

A heavy downpour outside startles me during the middle of the night. I mistake this for the

breaking of my water. I wet my bed on accident. I am frightened because the baby isn't due for

another six weeks. A nice warm bath calms me down some. An unbearable urge to push takes over

soon enough.

* * *

Time Period: Nighttime at The Charmings' Castle

Event: Spirit's birth in a bathtub

Princess Emma's p.o.v

My screams sound like sharp fingernails scratching a chalkboard. I reach underneath my dress

in preparation to catch the baby who is six weeks early. The baby will be born in my bathtub tonight.

It is what it is. "You got this, love" Killian says inside my mind. We haven't been allowed to see each

other because my parents believe he is a bad influence on me. He is a pirate and I am a princess

after all. My parents have overlooked the fact that I am carrying his baby. Anyhow, here I am now

giving birth all alone without any help. Nobody except for me is awake in the palace. I am knocking

on death's door. I use my remaining strength to bring forth my firstborn. I am hemorrhaging, but it

is all in the name of love. Losing consciousness, I don't have a real good strong grip on her. She hits

her head against the bathtub by accident.

* * *

Event: Birth

Spirit's p.o.v

Aggressively and quickly, I am pushed toward the emergency exit door. I slide down a very dark

tunnel. Radiating, sunlight reveals an ocean. My crowning head fits perfectly in my mother's hands.

Carefully, she lifts me out of the water. My eyes make out a bathtub. My mother places me on her

stomach. Her heartbeat and singing drowns out the sound of my crying.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

So far, I am the only one in the castle who is still awake. I keep my screams and

tears at a minimal. Delivering my daughter, Spirit, almost kills me. My parents find me bleeding out

in the bathtub the next day. They let me keep my daughter briefly.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Stillbirth

Place: Snow and Prince Charming's castle-Princess Emma's bedroom-The bathroom

Princess Emma's p.o.v

The last thing I remember is giving birth in the bathtub last night. I delivered my daughter who was

six weeks early. "Wake up, Emma! You have crushed the baby's skull!" a female voice demands in

the meantime. This voice belongs to my mother. "OH, My Precious baby!" I sob after realizing I have

smothered my baby to death. Dad and Henry are completely numb and speechless.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Action: In the aftermath of the Ogre Wars, Killian sails in the Jolly Roger across the seven seas

Killian's p.o.v

Emma and I were estranged at the time of Spirit's birth. David and Snow had forbidden Emma to see me. They believed a pirate would be a bad influence

on their daughter. I wish I was there for Emma during the pregnancy and birth. A raven carried a message from Snow that announced Spirit's arrival. My

presence was demanded at the castle immediately because Emma was dying. Everybody feared Emma wouldn't last through the day due to having such a

difficult time giving birth the night before.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Charmings' Castle

Event: The day after Spirit's birth

Princess Emma's p.o.v

I am knocking on death's door. God forbid I may die soon. Distraught, Killian rushes to my bedside.

He kisses my hand and squeezes it very tightly. He ignores the judgmental stares of my parents

and Henry. Killian doesn't care that my servant Eloise has a crush on him. "Your mom sent me

message about your condition. You gave birth in the bathtub last night. The baby was six weeks

early" he informs me. "Everything is true" I reaffirm. "I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you" he

apologizes. "I forgive you" I admit wholeheartedly. Upon my request, Eloise allows Killian to hold

Spirit. He is over the moon about our newborn daughter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Killan's p.o.v

Although she survived her tough ordeal, I was granted primary custody of our daughter. Who knew Spirit would die while in my care? An ogre crushed her

to death. I have sent Emma a message about our daughter's untimely demise.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Killian Jones aka Captain Hook's p.o.v

I am a pirate living among commoners, but that doesn't matter right now. An evil Ogre has

destroyed my cottage. He dangles my daughter high above my head. Frightened, she cries

out to me. I am not strong enough to kill this monster. I wish Emma and her parents would

send reinforcements. I try my best to rescue my only child. The Ogre pins me to the ground

where I start to build a grave for myself. I cry blood and sweat for tears. My daughter dies

knowing I have failed her. I seek refuge in the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v

An Ogre crushed me to death. Father tried to save me, but it was too late. Assuming I was long

gone, he went elsewhere. He probably sought shelter aboard his ship, The Jolly Roger. Meanwhile,

I experienced a resurrection. I bumped into a soldier named Rumple on my way to the Jolly

Roger. This good Samaritan provided for me in the absence of my father. Unfortunately, an

Ogre kidnapped me. I never saw Rumple again. The Ogre drowned me in a nearby river. I died

again for the second time. A cute child angel rescued me from the abyss. Her name was

Avalon. I called her Ava for short. She was an orphan like me.

* * *

Killian's p.o.v

Tonight is beautiful and perfect especially for visiting my beloved. Quietly and unnoticeably, I climb

the ladder leading into her bedroom. I crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Hello, Killian" sobbing heavily, Emma acknowledges me. "You must've received and read my

message about Spirit's death. An Ogre killed our daughter. I tried to save her" I refresh her memory.

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just absorbs my body heat.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, Spirit and another female child crashes the ball. Everyone gasps in horror because

they are so filthy dirty. Plus, they believed Spirit went onto glory. According to Killian, an Ogre

crushed her to death. "My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" Joyfully, I exclaim breaking the ice.

My parents, Henry, and everyone else joins me in celebrating her return. In the mist of all this, I

receive a bad vibe from Spirit's companion whose name is Avalon. My parents feel the same

way too. We assume Avalon is a spy for Regina or Rumple. Avalon claims they are her parents, but

she is nothing like them. This confession is enough to have guards escort her out of the palace.

I never see Avalon again. Apart of myself feels bad for the poor orphaned girl. Her parents never did

give her a chance.

* * *

Emma's p.o.v

Archie followed me into the forest where I encountered an oracle last night. He thought I was crazy

for tracking her down. She warned me about the upcoming great war. She held the key to my

destiny and fate. We discovered her laying severely unconscious and wounded. We wanted to help

her, but Jasmine distracted us.

* * *

Wish Hook's p.o.v

Emma was distracted, but I knew she never meant to leave our daughter bleeding out in the forest. I

hoped she found whatever answers that she was looking for. I shifted my focus from that version

of my wife to our daughter Spirit. "I got you, love" I assured Spirit as I carried her home. Emma,

Alice, and Ellie waited for us on the other side. Emma's magical healing powers were able to

resurrect Spirit.

* * *

Alice's p.o.v

The family pig, Wilbur ran away from the farm. Tirelessly, I chased after him. He knocked over a

teenage girl by accident. She wore the finest silk and prettiest butterfly earrings. She fell in the

dirt and I helped her up. Distracted, I lost track of Wilbur. "My name is Alice. My pig Wilbur ran

away from my family's farm. I apologize for my pig's rude behavior" I explained. "My name is

Avalon. People call me Ava for short. I thank you for staying around and helping me. I accept

your apology" my new friend emphasized. I accompanied Avalon to her house in which was

exactly a manor. Her parents, Regina and Rumple, rushed to provide any immediate assistance.

They presented Avalon with a new dress and butterfly earrings. They shown me great mercy after

I told them the truth. They gave me a new pig as a goodbye gift and peace offering.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Killian's p.o.v

Alice has returned home with a new pig. She lost Wilbur who ran away from the family farm.

Rumple and Regina gave this pig to Alice after she helped their daughter Avalon. Running wild,

Wilbur bumped into Avalon on accident. Avalon fell face first into a mud puddle. Her pretty pink silk

dress and butterfly earrings were damaged. Alice accompanied her back home. Anyway, at this

present moment, Ellie has fallen off a horse. Ellie has Down Syndrome. She has a high

tolerance for pain. Spirit is able to heal Ellie, something that Emma and I can't do. Suddenly,

Spirit evaporates like water. Spirit is a time traveler, therefore she can't stay in one single place

for long. She leaves behind a pile of clothes for Emma and me to put away.

* * *

Time Period: A Different Realm-An Alternate Universe

Spirit's p.o.v

"Its too cold to be outside. You should come inside the house where it is warm" mom suggests. I

dig my feet deeper into the sand and keep my eyes focus on the sunset. The seagulls and fish in

the ocean are calling my name. Mom continues to press the issue until I give in. She accompanies

me back to the house where we join Ellie in watching Dad and Alice play a game of chess.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Emma's p.o.v

"I love this, you and our girls in this little cottage" I mention to Killian in bed. Killian kisses me and

I wrap my arms tighter around him. "We should try for a son, right here and now" he suggests.

"It appears that you can only make girls" I tease my husband. "Sure, love" he chuckles. We make

up the bed together. Afterwards, Killian treats our daughters and me to a ride on the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Killian's p.o.v

"I love you" I confess to my wife as we dance around our cottage. My beautiful singing along with

Spirit's piano playing brings Emma to tears. I wipe them off her pretty face. Ellie gives Emma a real

tight bear hug. Later on, Alice challenges me to a chess game in which I win.


	11. Born in Your Heart and Mind

Josiah's p.o.v (on the outside looking in)

Born in your heart and mind, I am like the wind.

I am not really real. I may never have a future.

I may chance to finish this dance known as life. I

may never have a chance to say I love you. Even

if you desire to leave me behind, I forgive you.

Please don't weep. Please don't keep on blaming

yourself for whatever went wrong. Please don't blow out my candle.

Born in your heart and mind, the end will never be final for us.


	12. A Time To Be Present and To Leave A Mark

Spirit's p.o.v

Joyfully, Ellie runs into our father's arms. He carries her on his back. I am too big and old for that

kind of stuff. I feel invincible and lonely even here at home. I don't know what I am doing back

here. A time to be present and to leave a mark is right now.


	13. Back To Feeling Unworthy and Unwanted

Spirit's p.o.v

Back to feeling unworthy and unwanted,

it is a double lowblow for me. In this ungodly

hour, I want to disappear but I can't tell you

goodbye. Even as the end draws near, I will

pretend to care for your sake.


	14. You Pray To God You Can Cope

_Pray to God you can cope. I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world -Maxwell, This Woman's Work_

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Place: Fairytale land**

 **Date: October 28**

Naomi's p.o.v (She is Princess Tiana's mom)

This morning has been very strange. Tiana hasn't joined me for our morning tea. I wait for another

five minutes. I understand she is seven months pregnant and still dealing with morning sickness.

She should've notified me through a messenger if she was feeling unwell. I could've rescheduled

our meeting. Anyhow, something within me says to check on my daughter. Tiana is not in the grand

master bedroom that she shares with her husband Naveen. I discover Tiana in the birthing

chambers. She is on the brink of giving birth prematurely. Fear and worry consume me

immediately. I serve as her midwife.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Event: Raven's premature birth**

 **Place: A bedroom (birthing chamber) in Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen's palace**

Princess Tiana's p.o.v

Frantically, Naveen rushes to my bedside. He holds my hand very tightly. I don't want my husband to

see me in pain, but I love having him near. My mom allows him to stay in the room. "I heard you

were in premature labor" Naveen says with panic in his voice. "I am indeed in premature labor. I

can't stop it because the baby wants to be born right now" I confirm his worst fears. The urge to

push takes over soon enough. My mom and husband support me through the difficult

emotional delivery. We name our precious miracle baby Raven. My good friend and fellow

expectant mother, Regina sent me a mirror as a baby shower gift. I have used this mirror

as a communicating device especially for today's special event. Usually, I can get ahold of

Regina who lives in Avalon with Rumple. Rumple congratulates me on Regina's behalf because

she has gone into preterm labor.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Special Event: Raven's premature birth**

 **Date: 10-28-2000**

Naveen's p.o.v

Her screams tear my heart into pieces. Premature labor and birth, I wish it never came down

to this. I try my best to keep my composure. I don't know if I should cry along with her or continue

to be her rock. Everything hits me all at once when the doctor presents Raven to us. Wrapped in a

pink blanket, Raven is very tiny and sickly. I assume it is my fault for putting her in this predicament.

Tiana and her mother believe God may have other plans for Raven.

* * *

 **Time Period: An Alternate Universe**

 **Date: 10-28-2000**

Tiana's p.o.v (as a 20 year old)

The first part of my labor started at home. I was unloading the dishwasher when I was hit with a

really strong contraction. This contraction led to more painful intense contractions. My screams

and broken glass sent Nave and Mother running downstairs. They took me to the hospital

asap. We were very worried because the baby was arriving two months early. Raven's original due

date was December 20th. The doctor broke my bag of water at the hospital. My amniotic fluid was

green instead of clear. This was was a sign of fetal distress. Before an emergency cesarean

section could be performed, I gave birth naturally. Nave and Mother offered me support during

the emotional tough delivery. The NICU became Raven's second permanent home. We met a

friendly couple, The Gold's here. Their daughter Avalon was born one day after Raven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Preparing for the graduation party

Tiana's p.o.v

"Please give me some sugar" Naveen requests nicely. I am busy with preparing for the graduation

party, but I can't ignore my husband. We exchange one long passionate kiss. Heavily deep in a

conversation with Avalon and my mom, Raven doesn't pay us any attention. Naveen notices my

eyes starting to get watery. "Why are you so emotional?" He wonders touching my cheek. "Raven

was born two months early. We almost lost her back then" emotional, I reflect.


	15. Even Now All is Well

Naveen's p.o.v

"Raven is here now. She is beautiful and strong like her mother" I compliment my wife. "I will have

goodies for you tonight. Do you know what I mean?" She seduces me. "I am ready. Bring it on" I

challenge her. I want to undress Tiana and get her into bed so badly. "We can do it if you help

me prepare for the graduation party" she bargains with me. "I will and can help you" I agree.


	16. Since You Took Him Away From Me

Situation: Later That Day-The Actual Graduation Party

Regina's p.o.v

All the love and joy in the atmosphere are not enough to keep me stable. I maybe the queen of all

seven realms, but I lack wisdom. I am human after all. I blame my misery on Rumple's death and

being intoxicated. "I am sorry for your loss. Rumple sacrificed his life for me. He died a hero" Wish

Hook says taking me deeper down into a dark hole. "Since you took him away from me, my children

are fatherless now. You should've died instead of him!" I yell at him. Aggressively, I push him

to the floor. Everyone is appalled and shocked by my rude comments and actions.

Surprisingly, Wish Hook gets back up and doesn't retaliate against me. He walks

away in silence. He understands my heart is broken.


	17. The Big Long Slow Cool Down

Avalon's p.o.v

Raven catches me taking down and putting away various party decorations. "Why are you taking

down and putting away the party decorations?" she wonders. "Now is not the time for celebration.

My mom is in a very bad mood. You saw how she treated Wish Hook. Her actions and comments

were inappropriate. I apologize on her behalf" I explain. "Your mom needs you. You should check

on her. My parents, my grandma, and I will take down and put away the rest of the party

decorations" Raven volunteers. I hug Raven as a way to express my gratitude. I know mom

will be in her bedroom so I go there. She enjoys the massage that I give her.


	18. Resting In Your Loving-kindness

Regina's p.o.v

Resting in your loving-kindness

I feel completely whole instead of empty

Grace and hope keep me afloat


	19. Ashes of Memories

Avalon's p.o.v

"I am sorry for ruining your graduation party" Mom apologizes. "I accept your apology" I understand. "I am no longer a good queen. They are going to take away my title" Mom

worries. "Nobody is perfect. Everyone has bad days. They will forgive you" I assure her. "You are a total lifesaver" she praises me. She embraces me and then kisses my

forehead. "What do you have in that gold container on your desk?" I point out. "Your father's ashes are in this urn" Mom shows me. "Wow! That's creepy and yet cool" I

exclaim. "Maybe you can help me with spreading out his ashes" Mom suggests. "Sure" I laugh nervously.


	20. We Are Going To Get Married

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon and I hear a loud commotion coming from the ballroom downstairs. "Mommy...Sissy" Solomon squeals running my bedroom. I place him on top of my lap. "Solomon,

what is going on?" I ask my almost ten year old son. "Francis just proposed to Drizella" Solomon shares with Avalon and me. "Come on, mom. Lets go downstairs and celebrate

with them" Avalon suggests reaching for my hand. Reluctantly, I listen to my daughter. I am like an animal that is heading to the slaughterhouse. "We are going to get

married" an ecstatic Drizella greets us downstairs. She flashes her engagement ring before us and I am absolutely happy for her. What was once a graduation party is now

a wedding engagement party.


	21. Even Now You are the Light To My Soul

You are the light to my soul -Lifehouse, Everything

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback-A Time Before Dizzy's birth**

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Even in my pregnant state, I tended to my garden. Riding on a horse, Francis approached my little

cottage. His reddish-brown hair and deep blue eyes shined in the sun. He got off his horse and

gave me a kiss. My mother and sisters observed us kissing through a window. "What brings you to

my cottage?" I asked my boyfriend. "I am planning to fight in the Ogre wars" he informed me. "I am

happy that you want to protect our homeland, but I fear you might die" I cried. My crazy hormones

brought on the tears. My family except for Francis knew I was pregnant. This revelation ate me up

inside. I hated keeping this secret from him. "I am pregnant. I am six weeks along. I am carrying

your child" I confessed. Happily, Francis kissed me and twirled me around. I assumed he was

excited about becoming a father. "We can become a permanent family after I return from war"

were his last words to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-During The Ogre Wars-The Battlefield-Francis' Death

Francis' p.o.v (he is dying in Rumple's arms)

A huge sharp spear strikes my heart. With the grace and gentleness of an autumn leaf, I collapse into my best friend's arms. Rumple cries and cares for me as if I am his

son. "Francis. Please stay with me" Rumple begs shaking me. I fight to stay alive for him, Drew, and our unborn child. The heavens are opening up and my soul longs to be

free from its prison. I leave behind a sea of broken hearts.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Francis' death and Dizzy's birth nine months later (December 20)

Drizella's p.o.v

There was a loud knock on the door. I stopped knitting immediately. My mother nor my sisters

cared enough to answer the door. I should've taken it easy in my pregnant state, but I gave in

anyway. A cute little messenger boy stood outside. "You must be Drizella Tremaine" The messenger

boy assumed. "Yes. I am Drizella" I confirmed. "Your boyfriend, Francis died in battle. He wanted

to say he loved you and the baby" he notified me. Grief-stricken, I slammed the door on him. I

forgot to tell him thank you. My distress brought on extremely painful contractions. Blood and

water soaked my dress. These signs signaled my baby's impending arrival. Mother, Anastasia,

and Cinderella helped me with the delivery. I was put in several different positions

because the baby was stuck. I screamed, bled, and pushed very hard until I felt

a great release. My newborn daughter, Abigail laid motionless in my arms. She

became fairy dust and disappeared eventually. I never saw her again.

* * *

Time Period: A different realm-The Hereafter-A Land of Milk and Honey

Francis' p.o.v (as a ghost aka celestial being)

The heavens opened up and my newborn infant daughter named Dizzy aka Abigail dropped down. I caught her and held her tight. I treated her to milk and honey.

* * *

Drizella's p.o.v

I became pregnant at sixteen years old. My boyfriend died during the Ogre Wars. My family except

for Cinderella doubted my ability to be a good mother. Abortion nor adoption were options for me. I

wanted to have and keep my baby. On behalf of my unborn baby, I tossed a coin into the wishing

well. I wished for peace and love. Unfortunately, I was still cursed. The spirit of my stillborn baby

Abigail sought comfort elsewhere. We remain separated until until the day I reclaimed her.

* * *

 **Time Period: Still Flashbacks-Hyperion Heights**

 **Roni's p.o.v**

Both Avalon and Lucy were with Drizella at the wishing well. "I want my daughter Avalon back!"

angry, I charged at Drizella. "Abigail is my daughter. I carried her and birthed her" Drizella argued.

While patrolling the area, Detective Weaver (Rumple) and Detective Rogers (Killian) noticed us

fighting in the street. They saved us from getting ran over by passing cars. Sadly, I didn't win the

war. I failed to get back my family and restore their memories.

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

We encountered a young father and his beautiful daughter as we entered the police station. The

father held the door open for us. I said "thank you" and he responded with "you are welcome,

ma'am". I became lost in his pretty kind blue eyes. They resembled the deep blue sea. Memories

of my precious Francis resurfaced once again. Francis had pretty kind blue eyes and reddish-brown

hair instead of blonde. My current circumstance prevented me from reaching out further to him

and his daughter whom I guessed could be mine.

 **Still Drizella's p.o.v**

"Please excuse me" I pardoned myself. Mother, Roni, and Abigail didn't question my motives. They

just let me be. I rushed back outside hoping to see the young father and his beautiful daughter.

They were nowhere in sight. I sat down on a nearby bench and put my face in my hands. I

absolutely gave up hope. Passing through, Henry heard me crying. He sat with me and held me

close for a moment. We bonded over deceased family members. I was relieved to know that I

wasn't the only one to suffer.

 **Roni's p.o.v**

"Ladies, what were you arguing about?" Detective Rogers begins. "Drizella has kidnapped and

brainwashed my daughter Avalon" I stress. "Her name is Abigail. She is of my flesh and blood"

Drizella argues. "I loved her first. I carried her and birthed her. She doesn't belong to you" I yell

so loud Lady Tremaine comes to Drizella's defense immediately.

 **Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v**

How in the world did I get trapped in this mess, two women arguing over a child? I have never

encountered anything like this before. It makes no sense at all. The child, a teenage girl can speak

but fear keeps her silent. I suggest for Drizella, Roni, and her to take a DNA test. Roni likes my idea

while Drizella and Lady Tremaine remain hesitant. They come around eventually. The DNA test

results prove the teenage girl is really Roni's daughter. Roni claims I am Avalon's father.

* * *

 **Time of day: Nighttime**

 **Place: The Cemetery-Abigail's Gravesite**

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Holding onto pieces of a dying pipe dream, tears stream down my face. I miss my baby angel so

much that my heart hurts. I have a bad habit of mistaking young brown eyed girls with brown hair

for her. I wonder if my precious Abigail could be one of them. Abby died at birth. I held her and she

transformed into fairy dust. Father Time and Mother Nature sent her to a new different realm.

Anyhow, a small hand slips into my hand. "Please don't cry, mommy. It's me Abigail aka Dizzy" the

little girl introduces herself. I can see myself in her eyes.

* * *

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

"Welcome to your new home" I chant holding the door open for my daughter. We have just only

reconnected. "Thanks" Dizzy smiles making my heart melt like ice cream. She doesn't care if my

apartment is a hot mess. I blame it all on my cat Lucifer.

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Hook aka Detective Rogers was kind enough to facilitate a DNA test for Regina, Drizella, and me.

None of my children were perfect, but Drizella was really on the wild side. I didn't want to be her

father because she was pure evil. We didn't get along very well. She preferred Henry, Avalon, and

Solomon over Regina and me.

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Unexpectedly, Dizzy and I crash my parents' dinner party. The mystery surrounding Dizzy's

existence intrigues them. Shy, Dizzy stays close to me. "Dizzy is my real true biological daughter.

We have just reconnected" I explain. My family embraces Dizzy and me with open arms and hearts.

Their love drowns out the voices of my inner demons.

* * *

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

"Earth to Drew?" Henry asks me. "Earth to mom?" Dizzy repeats bringing me back to reality. "I

am sorry for daydreaming and wasting your time" I apologize. "Dizzy and you came over to my

apartment because you wanted to borrow and read a book of mine called "A Change of

Seasons: A Twist of Fate" Henry reminds me. "Thank you" I smile taking the book from him.

"No problem" he smirks escorting Dizzy and me to the door.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Are you Detective Weaver?" a young man asks me in the hallway. "Yes. I am Detective Weaver" I

introduce myself. "My name is Toby. You recruited me and hired me for this precinct. Today is my

first day of work" Toby emphasizes with a positive attitude that warms my heart. "I love your

positive attitude. You are a ray of sunshine and hope" I compliment Toby. "Thanks" he smirks

giving me goose bumps. Toby greatly reminds me of a young man named Francis that I knew once

during the Ogre Wars. Even in his dying state, Francis longed to go back home to his pregnant

sixteen year old girlfriend Drew. Sadly, Francis' dream never came true because he died on the

battlefield.

 **Toby's p.o.v aka Francis**

"You are looking at me weirdly. Is there something more going on here?" I bring to Weaver's

attention. "You remind me of an old friend" he explains. I don't want to give away my real identity

so I stay num on the subject. "Anyway, I am ready to work. How may I help you?" I persist. He hands

me off to Detective Rogers. Detective Rogers is my new partner. He teases me about being a

rookie. As we are walking to his car outside, I catch a glimpse of my past and future aka Drizella.

* * *

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Such a mighty great fall described Dizzy's abrupt sudden collapse at our family's nativity play. She played the role as an angel. She had lost her balance on

the roof. There was nothing to break her fall. She frightened the audience and awakened baby Jesus aka Ronan. Both her head and limbs were severely b

bruised. She cried up a storm. My family and I took her to the hospital asap. Passing by, random kind people sent prayers to heaven on our behalf.

My heart bled uncontrollably with love and compassion for my daughter. I felt very bad that she got hurt on her birthday. I feared she was paralyzed or slipping into a coma.

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Anxiously, I sit here in the waiting room with my family. My heart is racing really fast. My stomach is

in knots. Father takes his hand in mine. "I know how much you love that little girl, Dizzy. Parenthood

suites you well. You did nothing wrong" he encourages me.

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

"You healed my daughter!" I exclaimed. "Yes" Dizzy's nurse nodded her head. "Please take me to

my daughter. I must see the results for myself" I instructed her. "Alright" she agreed escorting me

to Dizzy's recovery room. The rest of the family stayed behind in the waiting room. I promised

them that I would provide an update on Dizzy's condition as soon as possible. When the nurse

and I entered the room, Dizzy embraced us. She was her old jolly active self again. I was

extremely thankful to the nurse, Ms. Spirit, for healing my daughter. Spirit didn't mind if I told

everyone that she was a miracle worker. Introductions were not needed because they already

knew who she was and what she could do. I discovered that Spirit was related to Tilly, Ellie

and Detective Rogers.

* * *

 **Dizzy's p.o.v**

Holding onto Grandma Regina's arm, Grandpa makes his way through the front door. "Grandpa!" I

squeal as I embrace him. "I am glad to see you too. You are a breath of fresh air" he teases me.

I thank God for my grandpa because I almost lost him. "Giving people hope and joy is Dizzy's gift"

my mom compliments me. "She will make a terrific big sister" my dad hints. "Are you pregnant?"

Grandma asks my mom who is absolutely glowing. "I am pregnant" my mom reveals rubbing her

stomach. My dad and my grandparents shower her with hugs and kisses.

* * *

Place: Ivy and Victoria's workplace-The Basement

 **Dizzy's p.o.v**

"Eloise, I brought you some milk and chocolate chip cookies" I offer Eloise. "Thanks. You are a total

sweetheart" she compliments me. "Thanks" I smile. "Dizzy! Honey, I have been looking for you. You

should've told me that you were going to visit Eloise" mom confronts me. "Drizella, Dizzy brought

me some milk and chocolate chip cookies. She is surely a special child" Eloise defends me. "You

should go on your merry way. Your grandma probably needs your help" mom instructs me.

Obediently, I leave the basement then. Once out in the lobby, I begin to feel unwell. I cough

up a lot of blood. This is followed by a fainting spell. Appalled, the world stands still trying to

figure out what to do next.

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

"Your daughter, Dizzy has Leukemia" these words hurt my heart and soul. I am three months

pregnant. I don't deserve this kind of bad news. I wanted to have a stress free second pregnancy.

However will I manage work, preparing for James' arrival, and tending to Dizzy's needs? I look to

my husband and extended family for guidance.

* * *

 **Special Event: Thanksgiving Day 2018**

 **Place: Rumple and Regina's House**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Accidently, I walk on Drew cutting herself in the upstairs bathroom. "Don't you know how to be

patient and knock first?" Drizella snaps at me. "The light switch was turned off. You didn't close or

lock the door good enough. I don't understand why you are cutting yourself. You shouldn't suffer

in silence" I argue. "My life after Dizzy's death and James' birth has been nothing but Hell. Some

may call it depression. You don't know how deep my pain goes. Please leave me alone" Drizella

requests. She pushes her way pass me and heads back downstairs. I follow her into the dining

room where our family is eating dinner. She is an amazing actress. Nobody except for me knows

she is slowly dying inside. My heart bleeds uncontrollably with love for her.

* * *

 **Drizella's p.o.v**

Tired, I start to fall asleep. I have been here at the hospital all evening long. I have been waiting to

see my brother Solomon. Solomon has fallen terribly ill. A female's voice breaks through my

dreamworld in the meantime. Her name is Lavern. Lavern works here at the hospital. She found

Dizzy wandering the hallways. I am shocked and yet relieved to see my daughter again. Death

created a huge rift between us. I hug Dizzy instead of asking her a million questions. Francis

and my sister Anastasia join in our little group hug.


	22. I Can See It Now, The Darkness In You

Avalon's p.o.v

"Grandma, my parents are getting married" Dizzy reminds Mom over dinner. "I bet you are going to

play a major part in the wedding" Mom predicts. "I am going to be my mom's maid of honor or the

Flower Girl" Dizzy wishes. "I am going to be the ring bearer" Solomon breaks in. From across the

room, Alice stirs up drama. "Please sit and eat, Star Fish" Wish Hook requests nicely. "I am tired

of pretending to be civil" Alice argues. I assume she resents my mother.


	23. Goodbye To Everything I thought I knew

Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved -Michelle Branch, Goodbye to you

Avalon's p.o.v

I follow an angry Alice into the hallway. "Your mom attacked my dad. She didn't apologize for

hurting him" Alice charges at me. "I am sorry for her lack of compassion" I apologize. "Your

apology is not good enough. I am asking on my dad's behalf for your mom to apologize" Alice

demands. I struggle to develop a strong come back. Accompanied by Spirit, Alice retreats to the

shadows of my mind.


	24. Hanging Thoughts and Words

Avalon's p.o.v

Choking me inside

Hanging thoughts and words

A great heaviness and uneasy unrest

Infinite silence and darkness

Really deep big loopholes

Your reasons for doing certain things


	25. The Most Devoted Friend I Will Ever Need

Regina's p.o.v

Drizella is kind enough to help me put away party decorations. "Mom, thanks for throwing me a

wedding engagement party" she thanks me. Then Drew goes on her merry way. Meanwhile,

I puzzle over the title "mom". I remember I became pregnant with Drizella at age eighteen. Her

conception was immaculate. I blame it all on the glass of wine that Rumple gave me. Shortly after

our dinner date, Lady Tremaine imprisoned me. She ripped Drizella from my womb. Anyhow, Tiana's

presence breaks me out of a daze. "Hello there, my friend" I acknowledge Tiana. "Keep on shining

your light for you have a big heart of gold" she encourages me.


	26. I am glad you can see the good in me

Regina's p.o.v

I don't feel at my best today. I want to run and hide away. I am glad you can see the good in me.


	27. The Children of The Light

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina's dreamworld-The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Standing on a bridge, we stare out onto the horizon. Joyfully, our children play down below us.

"Although they were created from magic, they are not fully human. How can they still have my

DNA?" I mention to Rumple. "I have dark magic, but their hearts are pure. They have big hearts

of gold. I made sure they would always maintain a type of childish innocence" Rumple explains.

He places two big golden hearts in my hands.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Awakened by true love's kiss

The children of the light are really hard to miss

I cherish and protect their innocence


	28. A Painful Memory

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Emma's miscarriage

Emma's p.o.v

We stepped out of the time portal and I bent over in pain. "Ouch!" I moaned loudly. "Honey, what is

the matter?" Killian asked rubbing my back. "Something is wrong with the baby" feeling lightheaded,

I alerted him. Bleeding uncontrollably, I fainted in his arms. When I woke up, I was laying in a

hospital bed. I was tied up to several tubes. I felt around around my stomach for any fetal

movement. "What happened to me? Where is my baby?" I questioned my husband. "We lost

the baby. You had a miscarriage" an emotional Killian explained. His words broke my heart.

Mom placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Emma, you are not only one that has lost a baby. I

had a miscarriage before you were born" she confessed for the very first time. "I am suffering. You

are not helping much. Why have you decided to tell me about your miscarriage now?" I snapped

at her. "I am sorry" she apologized walking away. "Your mom was just trying to help you" Dad

defended mom. Sensing I needed space, they left the room. I felt alittle guilty. I was torn

between reconciling with them or meeting my baby. I chose my baby over them. Doctor Whale

didn't ignore my request. A kind nurse presented the baby who was wrapped up in a blue blanket to

Killian and me. We named him Josiah. Even on the brink of death, he was precious in our sight.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Drifting elsewhere

A painful memory

Your unfinished lifework and lifestory

An unborn star that has never seen daylight

Wandering broken heart of mine

Nameless divine entity


	29. Lingering Around But Barely Visible

Josiah's p.o.v

Lingering around but barely visible, I am your shadow.

You will never know my name. I love you, but you throw this idea

out of the window. Here today but gone tomorrow, I am like snow

that way.


	30. Light Me Up Again

Light Me Up Again -Ingrid Michaelson, Light Me Up

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Spirit's p.o.v

Cute and cuddly, Ellie remains the center of attention. Nobody except for mom notices me

walking out of the front door. With my face in my hands, I sit on the front porch. She sits down

beside me and massages my shoulders. "With everything that we have been through, I am not

ready to set you free" she admits. "I can do a new magic trick. I will show it to you" I entice her.

I squeeze her hands and light beams emit from them.


	31. Once Upon A Time He Was Here

I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here-Beyonce, I was here

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Rumple's death

Place: Rumple's Manison

Regina's p.o.v

Uncontrollably, I grieve over Rumple's corpse. "Rumple died a hero" Wish Hook aka Detective

Rogers says bringing me back down to earth. "You took him away from me" I snap at him. "I didn't

kill Rumple. He sacrificed his life for me" he argues. Henry, Alice, and Robin are stuck in the middle

of our drama.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Releasing Rumple's ashes

A weary Avalon rests her head on my shoulder. Heartbroken, we stare out into the horizon.

We miss Rumple terribly. Solomon doesn't mind releasing Rumple's ashes on our behalf.


	32. Visions of What Could've Should've Been

Regina's p.o.v

Lingering around but barely making a sound or touching the ground

One million little fragile things left hanging in the air

Visions of what could've should've been

Echoes of past old happy good times

Rolling deep in a sea of bittersweet memories

Your ashes


	33. Emoji of A Wave

Oh honey, you don't have to try so hard to hurt me. Don't worry. I've been thinking bout you too. What do we do -John Mayer, Emoji of a wave

Emma's p.o.v

I bump into Josiah on the street again. Like me, he is heading to the library. He follows me to the

children's book section. A book of nursery rhymes captures my attention. Josiah assumes I must

have a little one back at home. I tell him that I do have a little one back at home. "My favorite

nursery rhyme is Jack Be Nimble" he points out.


	34. Gloria Crystal Aka Mother Goose

Emma's p.o.v continued

We approach the checkout desk and the librarian greets us with a smile. "Two nursery rhyme

books, oh, what interesting good choices" the sweet old lady whispers. "I will jump over the moon

or another candlestick again" Josiah remarks. "I might turn into a goose and lay a golden egg

again" Gloria jokes. I am totally lost and confused. "Emma, I apologize for not properly introducing

myself. My name is Gloria Crystal. I was Mother Goose in a past previous life. Your son, Josiah

is Jack Be Nimble. I resurrected him" she informs me. "I have heard about you, Mother Goose.

What are you and my son doing in Storybrooke?" I inquire. "We are here to take Solomon aka

Little Boy Blue home. Our stories are incomplete without him" she explains. I am torn between

telling Regina or keeping this secret to myself.


	35. Goodbye My Love

Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye my love. I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone -Avril Lavigne, Goodbye

Regina's p.o.v

Coming in closer like a hurricane, a huge tidal wave of emotion. This insane idea of letting you go

for good bothers me daily. Your fate and future are beyond my control.


	36. Only Anywhere You Want Me

I'll go anywhere you want me -Sleeping At Last, Mercury

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Regina's Miscarriage with Solomon

Place: Regina's hospital recovery room

Avalon's p.o.v

Anxiously, I wait in the lobby for my mom's D&C surgical procedure to be over. Eventually, Dad

comes and takes me to her recovery room. Barely holding it all together, I enter her hospital room

where I meet my baby brother for the first and last time. "This is your brother or whatever remains

of him" mother cries placing the dead twenty week old fetus in my arms. "Hello Solomon, I am your

big sister Avalon" I introduce myself. Dad struggles to hide his pain and sorrow. I can feel his heart

breaking. Although mom and dad didn't plan for Solomon, they still love him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's house

Avalon's p.o.v

Quietly, I walk pass by her room. She can still see and hear me. She invites me to come right in. I

lay down beside her in bed. Tightly, I wrap my arms around her body. She keeps me warm in return.

We mourn together over the loss of dad and Solomon.


	37. Never Felt This Sad and Lonely Before

Regina's p.o.v

I am surrounded by love, but I have never felt this sad and lonely before. I barely pull the bedcovers

and sheets off my head. "It was so selfish for Rumple to kill himself. Now he gets to spend an

eternity with that witch" mom vents. "Rumple died a hero" I correct her.


	38. Even Now You Are All That I Have Left

Time Period: A Flashback

Town: Avalon

Event: The Aftermath of Avalon's premature birth

Regina's p.o.v

Radiating, sunlight shines through the windows. I want to enjoy the warm weather, but I stay put in

my bed. I have just given birth. Rumple tends to Avalon while I deliver the placenta. I am torn

between worrying about Avalon's heart condition and expelling the placenta from my body. Rumple

claims he has it all under control. I have total faith in him. He juggles both my needs and Avalon's

needs very well. "She is so small, fragile, and beautiful" I observe as I breastfeed our newborn

daughter. Ava arrived two months before her original December due date. My breast milk might

increase her weight. "I love you and Ava very much. Even now you are all that I have left" Rumple's

voice cracks. "We got into this mess because of me. I fainted outside on the front porch. I must've

frightened you. I should've stayed home instead of visiting the local market. I thank you for reviving

me" I recount. "You are at no fault here" Rumple assures me. "You fainted outside on the front

porch because you were shot. You were shot in the stomach. I don't know who shot you. You

and Ava were on the brink of death. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the bullet. You can blame me

for your premature and delivery" he reveals. I am completely shocked. I remain grateful that he

made the right decision.


	39. Vera: The Little Match Girl

Avalon's p.o.v

Tonight I have decided to try something new. I lite a candle instead of turning on my lamp.

Thankfully, I do not become blind. I absorb all the peace and quiet that is in the atmosphere.

A shadow leaps across my bedroom wall. I am frightened and yet intrigued. I make out

the shape of a little girl. Her name is Vera. Vera's lifestory, "The Little Match Girl" unfolds

before my eyes.


	40. Even Now I am Lost in Our Rainbow

I am lost in our rainbow and now our rainbow is gone -The Irrepressibles, In This Shirt

Time Period: Dream

Little Girl Vera's p.o.v.

The atmosphere smells of something sweet. I long to taste whatever it is. I can't see anything

because I am wearing a blindfold. I can hear the following things: people laughing, dogs barking,

and Christmas music playing in the background. "Welcome Home, Darling" Grandma aka Mother

Goose says taking off my blindfold. Hand in hand, we enter a dining room where my parents

await us. All of my visions and suffering have led to this one big moment, a family reunion. As we

eat and talk, my and dad's spirit animals which are wolves play with each other.


	41. Round Here

Round here we stand up straight. Round here something radiates-Counting Crows, Round Here

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: A Dark Alley located in "StoryBrooke"

Teenage Vera's p.o.v

My spirit animal, Sparkle's loud barking awakens me. She licks my face. I realize that I have fallen

asleep in a pile of cigarettes. I discard them in a nearby trashcan. A male wolf captures Sparkle's

attention. Sparkle chases him all the way to the cemetery. I use a match to light my path. The male

wolf abandons us at my dad's gravesite. "Here lies a beloved servant of the queen, Graham

Humbert" the tombstone inscription reads. Bitterly, I remember Regina hired my dad to kill Snow

White. He didn't kill her as planned. Regina murdered my dad by crushing his heart into a million

pieces. My mom, Glinda who is the Miller's daughter died of a broken heart.


	42. And What A Beautiful Mess This is

And what a beautiful mess this is -Jason Mraz, A Beautiful Mess

Regina's p.o.v

I unlock and open the front door in preparation to go on a late night stroll. The cloudy dark sky

prophesies trouble is up ahead. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. Avalon

must've awoken from her long slumber. A sharp arrow heads straight in my direction. Avalon

serves as my bodyguard. She catches the arrow and breaks it in half. I never knew she could

do that. I help her fight off a violent female dog. The dog settles down when it's owner shows up.

The owner, a biracial teenage girl rips Avalon's heart out of her chest.


	43. The Spirit and Shadow of A Ghost

Regina's p.o.v continued

"My name is Vera. You killed my father. His name was Graham Humbert. He was your huntsman.

Now you must pay for killing him" the livid young girl yells crushing Avalon's heart. Avalon collapses

in my arms. "My daughter is innocent in this situation. Please let her live. Kill me instead" I beg

Vera. Vera shows Avalon mercy on my behalf. I never knew they were friends.


	44. I Forgive You

I forgive you and its time for me to move on -Sia, I Forgive You

Avalon's p.o.v

"We have soda, sweet tea, and lemonade. Which one of these things do you want to drink? Are you

even thirsty?" I ask Vera over the dinner table. My mom invited her to join us for a late night dinner.

She didn't turn down my mom's invitation. I am both glad and thankful that they have been able to

cooperate with each other. "My dear precious friend Avalon, I would like lemonade please" Vera

requests nicely. Her spirit animal Sparkle follows me into the kitchen. Once violent, Sparkle is now

a kind wolf that loves my mom and me.


	45. My New Calling, A New Job

Place: The Police Station

Vera's p.o.v

I put my boots on the desk. I close my eyes for brief cat nap. Sparkle's loud barking signals trouble.

Assuming a trespasser has entered the police station, I put on my police badge and grab for my

gun immediately. I march out into the hallway. I encounter a friendly woman with beautiful blonde

hair and green eyes. She decreases my stress and anxiety. I have no need to use my gun on her.

Sparkle has grown quite fond of her. "My name is Emma Swan Jones. I am the former sheriff of

Storybrooke" the woman introduces herself. "I was driving through town and noticed that the front

porch light was on for the police station. Regina must've made you to be the new sheriff" Emma

continues.


	46. Even Now She Has His Eyes and My Heart

Emma's p.o.v

"My name is Vera Humbert. I am indeed the new sheriff" my processor introduces herself. "When I

was sheriff, I had a partner. His name was Graham Humbert. He was a good man that passed

away too soon. His heart gave out on him. He died in my arms" I reflect. "Graham Humbert is my

father. You knew my father" Vera reveals making my heart to bleed with an intense compassion.

She doesn't mind if I embrace her. "You do have his eyes" I point out. "Thanks" Vera blushes and

giggles like a little girl. We continue our lovely conversation in her office.


	47. Still You Taught Me The Courage of Stars

You taught me the courage of stars before you left -Sleeping At Last, Saturn

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v

"Wake Up!" I cried and screamed as I shook Graham's body. Despite my efforts , he didn't display

any signs of life. His heart gave out on him. I had lost him for good this time. He was long gone

before the official announcement came at the hospital. He didn't have any family, therefore I

couldn't contact anyone. I saw Regina talking to a grieving mother and daughter outside. Quickly,

Regina sent them away. I wonder if they were related to Graham. Regina refused to

answer my questions about them. She highly recommended for me to get back to work. I wanted to

argue with Regina, but I followed her orders anyway.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Totally Lost and confused, I end my meeting with Vera early. Vera understands that I may need

space and time to process. I pay a visit to Regina's house. I storm pass Avalon who

holds the door open for me. Wordlessly, Avalon escorts me to Regina's memorial

garden. Reflective, Regina sits on a bench in the garden. "Regina" I yell catching Regina

off guard. She can already sense my frustration and read my mind.


	48. OH I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

OH I don't love you, but I always will -The Civil Wars, Poison and Wine

Regina's p.o.v

"Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill your mother. I killed him because he failed at his job.

I have always known that he was married. Graham and his wife, Glinda had a daughter

named Vera. I separated Graham from his family. Vera is the new sheriff because she threatened

to kill Avalon. I am sorry for keeping this information from you" I apologize. "You are a murderer

and a liar. You are not a very good queen" Emma curses me.


	49. My Brutal Wake Up Call

Regina's p.o.v

"I hate you. I wish I never met you" a livid Emma ends our meeting. Her words break my heart.

My tears and apologies mean nothing to her. I want to hide and bury myself in a grave somewhere.

Ava saves me from myself. "Emma surely left in a rage and hurry. Please don't cry. Things will get

better" Ava comforts me. "I am an evil person. I killed Vera's father, Graham Humbert. Graham was

Emma's former partner and friend in the police force. Emma will probably create a petition for the

removal of my title as The Good Queen very soon" I stress. My anxiety increases when she doesn't

say anything. "You are not an evil person. You are my mother. You are not perfect, but you have a

good heart" she encourages me.


	50. Even Now I am Trying To Heal

Take my mind and take my pain like an empty bottle takes the rain and heal, heal, heal, heal. And tell me some things last, and tell me some things last, and tell me some things last, and tell me some things last -Tom Odell, Heal

Avalon's p.o.v

She squeezes my hand and light rays emit from our hands. "Even now I am trying to heal from

everything that we have been through" she says loosening her grip. "What exactly have been we

been through?" I test her memory. "We have experienced heartache, loss, and a second chance at

life" she reflects. A crow sends us a note from Snow White and Prince Charming. "Snow and

Charming want to see me at the castle immediately. We are going to discuss my future as queen

over the seven realms" mom informs me.


	51. And I Shall Believe

That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be, it seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me, please say honestly you won't give up on me and I shall believe and I shall believe -Sheryl Crow, I Shall Believe

Regina's p.o.v

Nervously, I enter the throneroom. I have brought my crown just in case Snow and Charming

remove my title. Emma is present, but she doesn't speak to me. "Welcome, Regina" Snow

greets me in serious solemn tone. "You and Charming wanted to see me. You wanted to discuss

my future as queen over the seven realms" I remind her. "Emma called forth this meeting. It is

obvious that she is mad at you. She is giving you the silent treatment. You killed her friend and

Partner, Graham Humbert. She suggested for us to remove your title" Charming informs me.

I am on the brink of tears. With everything that we have been through, I can't believe Emma has

betrayed me. "Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill Snow. Now looking back in hindsight,

I regret killing him. I took him away from his family. I had no concept of family. I was a different

person back then" I confess. A heavy deep silence falls upon us. Silently, I countdown to the

moment when I will lose my crown or my life for good.


	52. Now I Hold My Breath & Wait For The End

Regina's p.o.v

I have spoken my truth, but my confession is not good enough for you.

Now a heavy deep silence has fallen upon us. Now I hold my breath

and wait for the end to come.


	53. Now This is What I Call Mercy and Grace

Avalon's p.o.v

"You are not going to imprison or kill my mom!" I storm into the throneroom. My mom and the

Charmings are appalled by my rude behavior. "Avalon, please wait in the car" Mom requests nicely.

I can't ignore this need and desire to protect her. "Ava, I admire your bravery. I know how much you

love your mom. I withdraw my petition for her title to be removed" Emma declares. Mom and I

become emotional watching Emma tear up her petition. Snow and David forgive Mom as well.

Now this is what I call mercy and grace.


	54. Even Now I See Your True Colors

I see your true colors and that's why I love you -Phil Collins, True Colors

Avalon's p.o.v

Time moves as fast as this bus transporting me to college. I lean my head against the window and

close my eyes. I fall into a peaceful deep sleep. I forget about the world around me. My deceased

father haunts my dreams. He is sitting beside me on the bus.


	55. Back on Sleepless Roads,The Sleepless Go

May Angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads, the sleepless go. May angels lead you in -Hear You Me, Jimmy Eat World

Avalon's p.o.v

I rest my head on my father's chest. I wrap my arms around his waist. I absorb his warm body heat.

Memories and flashbacks of our brief time together play out like a movie. "I miss you so much it

hurts" I cry. He strokes my long brown hair. He places a kiss upon my forehead. "Although I want

us to spend an eternity together, your presence is needed down here on Earth" Dad admits. "You are

talking as if I am dying or already dead. Which one is it?" I plead with him. "This is no mere bus ride

to college. You are stuck in purgatory. You must find your way back home" he signs off.


	56. Once Upon A Christmas Angel

Avalon's p.o.v

The bus stops at my former residence, Storybrooke. Various Christmas lights make the town to

stand out in the darkness. Loud beautiful angelic singing direct me to the Town Square. The annual

lighting of the Christmas Tree is taking place here. "Welcome to Storybrooke's annual lighting of the

Christmas Tree. I thank everyone for attending the event" the mayor aka mom greets the crowd. I

can hear a little bit of sadness in her voice. Christmas is five days away. I wish I knew why her

heart is broken. A very cute little boy standing in the front row captures her attention and heart.

She invites the boy to join her on the stage. I recognize him to be my little brother Solomon.

The crowd falls deep in love with the pair. Mom and Solomon huddle and cuddle up next to each

other as they sing more Christmas carols. Unnoticeably, I follow my mom and brother home

afterwards. They host a small family gathering in honor of Dizzy's birthday.


	57. Notice Me and Breathe Me

Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me, I am small. I'm needy. Warm me up and breathe me -Sia, Breathe Me

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I am expecting to receive a huge Christmas blessing. "Avalon!" I exclaim

catching her in my arms. A deadly bus crash ended her life prematurely. Somehow she has been

resurrected.


	58. You Have Made it Home & I Knew You Would

Avalon's p.o.v

"I apologize for making you wait. I was stuck in purgatory. That bus ride to college was surely

something else. I don't remember anything except for encountering Dad's ghost. I must've had a

concussion" I recall. "You were involved in a horrible bus crash. The authorities said you were

dead. I almost couldn't function, but I held onto hope. You have made it home and I knew you

would" mom brings to my attention. Solomon breaks into our tight embrace. "You are cute, but you

are awfully noisy" I tease my brother. "I am sorry. I am just happy to see you again" Solomon admits

making my heart melt. I see my father in Solomon's sparkling pretty brown eyes.


	59. On The Mend

I'm here and I'm on the mend, my friend. Was it you sat alone? Here we go -Foo Fighters, On The Mend

Avalon's p.o.v

"Sit by me" Dizzy entices me. "I will sit by you, birthday girl" I agree sitting down beside her at the

table. Dizzy's parents, Drizella and Francis are absolutely awestruck. Like my mom, they thought

I was dead. "What about me? Where can I sit?" Solomon complains. "You can sit by me, honey"

mom consoles him.


	60. Unsung But Still Never Forgotten

Date: 12-21-2018

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, today is Papa's birthday" my ten year old son squeals running into my room. Suddenly,

I remember today is Rumple's fifty seventh birthday. He is twelve years older than me. "Solomon, I

was sleeping. You woke me up" cranky, I snap at our son in the present time. "Mommy, I am sorry"

Solomon apologizes. His sad puppy dog eyes pull at my heart strings. "Solomon, I forgive you. I

thank you for reminding me that today is your Papa's birthday. You are a pure sunshine" I encourage

him. "We should visit Papa's old pawn shop. Gideon turned the pawn shop into a museum. He

dedicated the museum to Papa. He might need our help with the visitors" Solomon insists. "I will

take you and Avalon there then" I promise him. Right on cue, Avalon enters the room. Hand in hand,

Avalon and Solomon leave the room so that I may have alone time.


	61. Never Allowing You To Die Inside My Mind

Regina's p.o.v

Never allowing you to die inside my mind,

I will remember you. Your legacy shall live on forever.

I find peace and solace in the life that you leave behind. Somehow I end up

chasing after your ghost. These barely open hands of mine are not enough to keep

you steady. Never allowing you to die inside my mind, I hold onto your memory.

I cherish our past history, but I still wish our story continued on.


	62. Give Me These Moments Back

Give me these moments back, give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand -Greg Laswell, This Woman's Work

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him

until I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye

on her and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. Avalon has been deaf since birth. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Pawn Shop

Regina's p.o.v

"If you here for a kiss, I am not interested" Rumple tells me upfront. "Do you remember our previous

make out session in the pawn shop?" I ask him. "Yes. What about it?" He pressures me. "I have a tiny

gift for you" I offer him. He unwraps the tiny box and his eyes grow big with shock. "What is this

thing?" He wonders holding up the pregnancy test stick. "That thing that you are holding up is a

pregnancy test stick. Women take these tests to find out if they are pregnant or not. My test results

turned out positive. I am pregnant with your baby" I explain. "When we kissed, I felt my power

leaving my body. I knew it was a possibility that I would impregnate you. Apart of myself was in

denial. I have already developed a strong connection with our unborn child" Rumple confesses.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke-Regina's house-The Den

"You are going to be a big sister" Rumple and I announced to our teenage daughter Avalon. Avalon was amused and yet confused. "You two are divorced. How can you have

a baby?" she asked us. "Sometimes divorced couples such as your mom and me can have fun" Rumple explained. "We didn't make out. All you did was touch my stomach. I

became pregnant immediately. We are having a magical baby" I corrected him. "Avalon was a magical baby" he reminiscence. "I'm not human" Avalon chuckled. "Your dad

sped up the pregnancy. I am already fourteen weeks along. The baby will be here before we know it. We must prepare for its arrival asap" I stressed.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

"You can't have this baby. It is not human" Rumple warned me. "It is not a demon. It is a magical baby. You

sped up the pregnancy. I am in the safe zone. I am already fourteen weeks along" I reminded him.

"Your optimism means nothing. You are still in danger"He argued. I tried to fight back my tears

and words. Avalon was torn between us. Belle took Rumple's side. "Rumple is right" she defended

him. Belle pulled a book about high-risked pregnancies off a nearby shelf. I rejected her kind

gesture. I departed from them with these haunting words, "he's my son and my heart". Avalon

and I left the library taking a piece of Rumple's heart with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: A small private vow Renewal Ceremony-A Promise Ring Ceremony in the forest

Regina's p.o.v

"Do you promise to be Regina's loyal companion again?" Archie asked Rumple. "I do" Rumple vowed

placing a promise ring on my right finger. "Do you accept Rumple's friend request?" Archie asked

me."I do" I smiled placing a promise ring on Rumple's finger. Since Rumple was married to Belle, he

kissed my cheek instead of lips. He didn't pull away when I hugged him. Belle and Avalon were

absolutely happy for us. After the ceremony, Rumple and I had a lovely reception at his pawn shop.

Rumple and Belle gave me a raddle and a blue blanket for my unborn son. Rumple and I

planned to name him Solomon. Avalon was given a snow globe for a gift. Rumple placed a

protection spell over Solomon, Avalon, and me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke

Situation: An Ultrasound test

Regina's p.o.v

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents.

I didn't know if I was experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch h

hoping these symptoms would pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's

mother and her evil minions show up. Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss,

resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the ight. The light revealed a hospital recovery

room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an

opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request, Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his

new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage

Place: The Hospital

Regina's p.o.v

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.


	63. I Can't Believe He is Gone

Regina's p.o.v

The memories and flashbacks have become unbearable for me. I am on the brink of tears. I can't

believe he is gone. Away from the public eye, I seek solace in the backroom of Rumple's former

pawn shop.


	64. Falling Back In Love With Hope and Joy

Avalon's p.o.v

I catch her having an emotional breakdown in the backroom of my father's former pawn shop.

"I have been looking for you all over the place. There are people that want to see you" I notify her.

"I am sorry I am a mess" she apologizes shielding her puffy redstained eyes. "He died a hero. He

would've wanted us to keep his memory alive" I remind her. "I love you so much" she confesses

pulling on my heart strings. Hand in hand, we embrace the outside world.


	65. A Magical Enchanting Wonderwall

Afterall you're my wonderwall -Oasis, Wonderwall

Regina's p.o.v

Gideon notices Avalon and me walking out of the backroom. "I have been looking for you two. I

need your help with controlling the crowd" Gideon instructs us. I never knew people loved and

admired Rumple so much. Their interest in Rumple takes my breath away.


	66. Surviving Facilier

Scenario: Doctor Facilier's Residence

Regina's p.o.v

He opens the door and I vomit at his feet. He rushes me quickly inside his little cottage. I lay down

on a nice warm cot. He offers me a peppermint and a cup of water. "You are pregnant with the Dark

One's baby" he reminds me. "I can't have this baby. It is killing me. I want you to get rid of it" I beg

him. "What about the promise you made to him, The Dark One?" he asks. "He will never know about

the abortion" I assure Dr. Facilier. "Do you want to drink a potion or take a pill that can end your

pregnancy?" he offers. I prefer a medicated abortion. My dumb foolish drugged up

self thinks it is a good idea to go back home. Dr. Facilier doesn't accompany me to the Dark Castle.

A huge heated argument with mother causes me to lose the baby for good. She doesn't care that

I am having a miscarriage. Father and Rumple are stuck in the middle of our drama.

* * *

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

"Mom, the lights are flickering" a frightened Avalon observes. "I know, honey" I agree. "I can fix your

lights" Sami aka Dr. Facilier offers walking into the building. I am getting a strange vibe from him.

"Mister, you look very familiar. I think I have seen your face on the news" Avalon recalls. I rush and

push Avalon into the backroom where she can be safe. "You are supposed to be in jail for Raven's

murder. I saw Detective Rogers out and about fifteen minutes ago. He will take you back to jail if

you don't leave me alone" I warn Sami. "I didn't murder Raven. My doppelganger, Jaylen did all my

dirty work" he drops on me.

* * *

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v continued

He touches my cheek and stares lovingly into my eyes. "Even if you are free, you belong to me" he

vows. I loosen my grip on his arm. I take a step back from Dr. Facilier. "You should leave right

now" I suggest. "I know you want me. I will leave after you kiss me" he bargains with me. I

turn his dream into a reality. Avalon and Rumple walk in on us kissing. I wanted Avalon to

stay put in the backroom, but it is what it is. I never expected for Rumple to visit me. "This little

family was almost never possible. I offered to perform the abortion, but Regina opted out"

Facilier reveals shattering our rosy glass ceiling.

* * *

Time Period: Still in the flashback

Place: Outside Roni's-In a dark alley

Regina's p.o.v

I grab for his hands, but he withholds them from me. "With everything that we have been through,

I can't believe you brought Facilier into the mix" he snaps at me. "I am sorry" I apologize.

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

Quickly, Avalon runs pass Rumple and me. Ava fails to excuse herself or hold the door open for us.

The workday is not over, but she has decided to end her shift early. We assume she is going to

the store to buy ice or something else. We trust her to come back soon in which she never does.

Her cellphone is dead. Accompanied by Killian, Rumple searches for her around town.

* * *

Time Period: Still in the Flashback

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

"I found Avalon's cellphone on the docks. Avalon was nowhere within sight" Rumple informs me as

he places Avalon's cellphone on the counter. "All signs point to a magical creature must've taken

her" Killian concludes. "Your daughter, Spirit must've kidnapped Avalon" I guess. The name Spirit

sends him right out of the door. I wonder if I offended Killian in some way.

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy" Solomon acknowledges me when I walk through the front door after a long day's hard

work. It feels weird to return home without Avalon. Solomon doesn't know his sister is missing.

I promised Rumple that I wouldn't say anything about Avalon's absence to our son. Anyhow, we

exchange hugs and kisses. Holding my hand, he escorts me to the dining room where Robin

has a nice warm meal waiting for me. Robin helps me into a chair at the table. "Solomon was a

good little boy in your absence. I picked him up from school. I helped him with his homework"

Robin informs me. "Thanks" I smile really big.

* * *

Place: The High School

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon left Rumple and me hanging yesterday. I don't know if I should be mad or happy to see her

again. With the principal's premission, Avalon is released early from school. She changes her

clothes over at my house.

* * *

Date: 4-15-2018

Regina's p.o.v

The heavy rain and thunder brings a pretty chocolate brown girl into my restaurant. She is my last

and only customer of the day. She is around Avalon's age. She has a familiar face, but I can't

remember her name. Wordlessly, she sits down in a booth and stares out of the window. She is

hungry nor thirsty. A newspaper article about Raven's death hanging on a wall grabs her attention.

I can sense that she has deep sympathy for Raven. I attempt to make conversation with her.

Ruby aka Raven's p.o.v

Regina catches me eyeing a newspaper article that is hanging on the wall. The newspaper article

highlights my own murder. Dr. Facilier's doppleganger, Jaylen shot me right outside Roni's.

"Sweetheart, are you interested in this newspaper article?" she asks me. I nod my head yes.

She takes the paper off the wall and allows me to read it. "Her name was Raven. She worked here

at the restaurant. She and my daughter Avalon were best friends. She was murdered right outside

my restaurant" an emotional Regina recounts. I am torn between revealing my identity or keeping

silent. Dr. Facilier beats me to the punch. I am known to him as Ruby Rose, but he lets it slip that I

am Raven.

Regina's p.o.v

He kisses me without asking for permission first. I am under his spell again. "Raven is alive. I

resurrected her. You will tell nobody about this" he instructs me. He threatens to harm my

family and Raven's family if I speak. He leaves taking the light and joy of my world with him. He

holds it all together in the end.

Regina's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I enter Ella and Tiana's workplace. They are concern because I am not my usual

jolly self this morning. I tell Tiana that I need to show her something. She is able to breakaway from

work for a brief moment. Somehow Rumple, Robin, and Naveen get caught up in our business. We

watch the security footage from the night before at my restaurant. I want to show them that Raven

is still alive. They judge me harshly for seeing Doctor Facilier and kissing him behind their backs.

Apparently, I withheld important information from them. "This friendship is over" are Tiana's parting

last words to me. Sorry is not good enough for her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Rumple's Former Pawn Shop

"You have a pretty snow globe there" a familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and Dr. Facilier kisses my cheek. Aggressively, I push him away. He grabs hold of my waist really tight. People especially my step son and children are oblivious to my discomfort. Maybe Facilier has put them under a spell. "Today is Rumple's birthday. What the hell are you doing in Storybrooke?" I interrogate him. "Drizella invited me to the wedding. I am supposed to be your date" he explains.


	67. Take Me Under or Up High If You Must

Regina's p.o.v

Love is surely blind. I am way out of my mind and league.

Please be kind and rewind back to those times when I considered

you to be a friend. Take me under or up high if you must.


	68. Our Prodigal Little Prince

Emma's p.o.v

His mind lived on a different planet.

Nothing was ever permanent with him.

Coming in and out of view were these few

precious moments that we shared. He danced

to a different drumbeat. His mind was on a different

wave length. I was his strength, but his heart was never

mine to keep.


	69. Please Come and Be My Baby Once

Place: A private study room (a library) in Emma and Killian's house

Emma's p.o.v continued

"I never knew The Little Prince was your favorite story" Killian remarks startling me. "You shouldn't

disturb someone when they are reading" I advise him. "I am sorry for disturbing you" my husband

apologizes massaging my shoulders. I fall deeper and deeper in love with him.


	70. After All These Years You're Gonna Be ok

You're gonna be ok -Jen Johnson, After All These Years

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Emma's miscarriage

Killian's p.o.v

We stepped out of the time portal and she bent over in pain. "Ouch!" Emma moaned loudly. "Honey, what is the matter?" I asked rubbing her back. "Something is wrong with the baby" feeling lightheaded, Emma alerted me. Bleeding uncontrollably, my wife fainted in my arms. I carried her all the way to the hospital. Doctor Whale said she experienced a miscarriage. The time traveling and pregnancy didn't work well together. My heart sunk within my chest. While Emma underwent an emergency D&C operation, I contacted her parents. They rushed over to the hospital. Patiently and anxiously, we waited for Emma to wake up from surgery.

"What happened to me? Where is my baby?" Emma questioned me. "We lost the baby. You had a miscarriage" emotionally, I told her. My words broke her heart. Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Emma, you are not only one that has lost a baby. I had a miscarriage before you were born" Snow confessed for the very first time. "I am suffering. You are not helping much. Why have you decided to tell me about your miscarriage now?" Emma snapped at her mom. "I am sorry" Snow apologized walking away. "Your mom was just trying to help you" David defended his wife. Sensing Emma needed space, they left the room. My heart bled for them. I reconciled with them on Emma's behalf. They accepted my apology. They promised to always stay in contact with Emma and me.

A kind nurse presented the baby who was wrapped up in a blue blanket to Emma and me. We named him Josiah. Even on the brink of death, he was precious in our sight.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Killian's p.o.v

"I remember when you miscarried our little prince. Could it be that this story, "The Little Prince" has

made you to think about Josiah?" I wonder. There is a small hint of sadness in Emma's pretty green

eyes. Heavy silence falls upon us. I can feel her heart breaking over this word miscarriage. No

woman especially my wife deserves to lose a baby. "Yes. I do miss our little prince. Josiah

should've been apart of our family" Emma admits. She weeps uncontrollably in my arms.

Hearing Hope crying over the baby monitor delights us. We take turns with taking care of

her in the nursery.


	71. Longing To Become Whole And Not Broken

Emma's p.o.v

Longing to become whole and not broken,

I believe in Heaven. I have found myself

a new permanent home. Come and find me if you must.

I trust you with my life. You have given me hope.

Please don't drag me down into that depressing dark

hole again. Longing to become whole

and not broken, I will try to smile even

in my fragile state. I will go the extra

mile for you, Love.


	72. Longing To Hold onto A Dying Dream

Killian's p.o.v

Longing to hold onto a dying dream,

I allow my heart to melt like ice cream

when I am in your presence. There is no

need for you to cry or scream because

I have put a smile on your face. Wholeheartedly,

I embrace and accept your merciful grace. Longing

to hold onto a dying dream, I believe the best is yet

to come for us.


	73. One Lost Boy and Girl Wonder

Place: Grannys

Emma's p.o.v

"Hello, Emma" my mom acknowledges me as she sits down at the table. I have invited just only

her to Grannys for lunch. I pay for both her meal and mine. "I am grateful for Killian and Hope, but

my miscarriage with Josiah has been bothering me. He should've been apart of my family.

I remember you told me about your miscarriage around the same time that I lost him.

I apologize for yelling at you. I didn't have any respect or compassion for you back then" I tell Mom

upfront. She is totally blown away. Her eyes are starting to become watery. I must've touched on a

very sensitive subject for her. "Emma, I accept your apology. I will always love you" she promises

with a hug. "Please stop crying. You making me emotional" I beg her. "Since we are discussing

miscarriages, I have to make two confessions. I had a miscarriage before you were born. Your

dad and I were planning to name him Benjamin. We were going to call him Ben for short. We lost

another baby after Regina casted her dark curse. The baby was a girl. We were planning to

name her Penelope Joy Charming" mom reveals breaking my heart even more.


	74. Riding The Bullet

For You, I'll take the bullet -Ryan Star, Bullet

Place: Regina's dream world -The Afterlife aka The Edge of All realms

Observing the sunset, we stand on a bridge that serves as a go-between life and death. He places

a gun bullet in my hands. "Facilier shot you when you were pregnant with Avalon. I extracted the

bullet from your body" he brings to my attention. "I remember you said you didn't know who shot

me. How do you know Facilier was the one who shot me?" I challenge Rumple. "Now looking back

in hindsight, I have realized I saw him standing in the woods behind our cottage. He disappeared

before I could confront him" Rumple recalls. "I thank you for telling me the truth. Now I know why

there was such bad blood between you and him" I respond. Facilier's voice breaks me out of my

dream state.


	75. Everything is Lost

Everything is Lost and this nightmare is closing in -Maggie Eckford, Everything is Lost

Regina's p.o.v

Morning finds me naked and in bed with Dr. Facilier. I don't remember having sex with him.

He must've drugged me and then raped me last night. "Good morning, love" he addresses me.

"Get out of my bed. Don't touch me ever again. You have violated me" livid, I demand. He refuses

to move, therefore he stays put. "I didn't rape you last night. You wanted it" he denies. I feel sick

to my stomach. I fear that I am carrying his baby. My constant and uncontrollable vomiting proves

my suspicions to be right. It is strange and mind blowing how I am pregnant already. Facilier takes

pleasure in my pain and sorrow. He threatens to kill me if I abort our baby.


	76. My Hell and Heaven on Earth

Regina's p.o.v

You are both my Hell and Heaven on Earth.

We are somewhere between friends and

enemies. I can't draw a breath either way.

Round and round, I go on this lovesick carousel.

You are both my Hell and Heaven on Earth.

Like a hurricane, you come in and shake

up things within my world. Til death

or the birth of another new dawn,

I will keep my cool and sanity. I will weep

not for the memories.


	77. Always Lingering Around Like A Ghost

Regina's p.o.v

Always lingering around like a ghost,

there goes the one that I love the most.

The past will never rest easy until I say

goodbye. I know it may come with a heavy

cost.


	78. My Beautiful Day

It was a Beautiful Day. Don't let it get away-U2, Beautiful Day

Date: 12-26-2018

Drizella's p.o.v

Lucifer's soft constant meowing awakens me. I find myself in bed with him and Francis. Sunlight

surrounds them in which gives them a celestial glow. "Good morning, love. We are getting married

today" Francis announces to me. "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" I remind my

beloved sweet precious Francis.


	79. A New Beginning: A Fairytale Wedding

Time Period: Alternative Universe

Date: 12-20-2004

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

part one: The Labor

Ironically, my cat Lucifer and I were watching "Nine Months" at our apartment. Robin Williams made

me laugh so hard that my water broke. I went into a full blown panic mode because the baby was

arriving nine weeks early. I couldn't depend on my boyfriend Toby because he was in Afghanistan.

He was deployed shortly after our high school graduation. I contacted Mom and Anastasia for a ride

to the hospital. I hated leaving Lucifer home alone. I believed we would see each other again if it

was God's will. I worried and feared I would die in childbirth.

* * *

part two: The Birth and Toby's unexpected return

Ivy's p.o.v continued

Endlessly, streams of tears and screams echoed my internal distress. "I can't do this. I am

going to die. What the hell did I get myself into?" I thought. I was on the brink of losing

consciousness. The doctor and nurses wanted me to keep on pushing although I was

tired and the baby was stuck in the birth canal. Maybe they believed things would turn around.

Besides the medical staff, mother and Anastasia also helped me. Their encouragement boosted

my self confidence. I tried everything within my power and strength to bring the baby further the

birth canal. Toby's unexpected presence made my heart to leap with joy. He was due to come

home a few months after the baby was born in January. Needing her parents' love, Dizzy decided

to embrace the world at last. Dizzy had trouble breathing at first in which was quite scary and

heartbreaking for us.

* * *

Date: 12-26-2018

Drizella's p.o.v

I can't stop the rain meaning my tears. I take Francis' hand in mine and then we pronounce our love before the world. I mean every word from my heart. Francis is my everything. I will never love anyone else besides him. After the ceremony, we had our first dance as a newlywed couple. Life House's song, "Everything" plays in the background. There is so much joy in the atmosphere that I can't contain it. It feels good to be loved by a lot of people including my own husband. Fireworks symbolize the passion that is burning within our hearts. Blessed, the future appears to be full of hope. We decide to spend our honeymoon night at a hotel. Anastasia looks after Dizzy in our absence.


	80. You Are Young

You are shielded by the hands of love cause you are young -Keane, You Are Young

Josiah's p.o.v

Unnoticeably, I wander through town like a ghost. I feel dead to this world. The child within me will

not rest though. Unquenchable hunger and thirst lead me to Grannys. I order my food and then

take a seat near a window. I eat my meal in peace and quiet until Emma and her mother approach

me.


	81. Only Time Knows If I Will Remember You

Josiah's p.o.v

You chase me down, but the dawn has other plans for me.

As for right now, we are in our prime. I will not erase this

moment from my mind. Only time knows if I will remember

you.


	82. Undiscovered Potential Lost Love

Emma's p.o.v

An undiscovered potential lost love,

my own flesh and blood. A huge flood

of blood and tears describe my memories.

These barely open hands of mine are waiting

and longing to hold you, my precious lonesome dove.

Please come and be my baby for once. Please make my heart

to be your home, my sweet little prince.


	83. This is Crazy, But I am Still All In

Josiah's p.o.v

You'll do anything to make me feel at home.

You'll do anything to make me feel your love.

This is crazy, but I am still all in. Roses are

red, violets are blue, and I remain stuck to

you like glue. I know my hugs are long over due.

This is crazy, but I am still all in.


	84. Our Family's Dark Past and Bright Future

Emma's p.o.v

Solemn, a nurse places my little baby angel in my arms. I hold him near and dear to my chest. "Hello, I am your mother Emma" I introduce myself to my son.


	85. Never Have Been This Close To You Before

Emma's p.o.v

Once more you open the door, an ocean of endless possibilities.

I have never been this close to you before. I never want to miss a

moment with you. I want to believe that whatever we have is permanent

and will last forever.


	86. Even Now You Are Hard To Find

If I tried, you'd probably be hard to find -The National, Hard To Find

Time Period: Avalon's Dream

Crying and bleeding, I ran out of the palace. I was wearing my favorite pink dress and butterfly

earrings. "Ava...Avalon" my hysterical mother screamed behind me. Loud gun shots drowned out

the sound of her voice. Dr. Facilier held mother back from chasing after me. I bumped into my

dad in the Enchanted Forest.


	87. A Dream Turning into a Grim Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Everything and everyone has grown up,

but dawn struggles to come to your part

of the world. A dream turning into a grim

reality describes your weak fragile heart.

OH Poor you, sweet kind dove eyes! My beloved

precious underdog, I want to give you a hug. Why is it that

whenever you fall down on the floor or grass, I feel as if you

are knocking on heaven's door?


	88. Tell Me How To Feel

Someone tell me how to feel-Maggie Eckford, Tell Me How To Feel

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Regina's p.o.v

"You are so beautiful and precious" Rumple swoons over Avalon. He touches her cheek. He

removes a hair strand away from her face. "I am wearing a butterfly pendent. Mom gave it to me"

she shows him. "Oh I see" he chuckles. Solomon and I pay them little attention. We wander

around the pawn shop in hopes of finding something to buy and take home. Abruptly, Avalon

starts experiencing heart problems. She grows limp in her father's arms.


	89. Our Endless Dark Waiting Hour

Regina's p.o.v

Running in and out of the woods

Our endless dark waiting hour

Our dying hope and faith

Forever skipping a heartbeat


	90. My Heart That is living Outside My Body

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon-Regina and Rumple's cottage

Special Event: Avalon's birth

Regina's p.o.v

"Get it out...no keep it inside of me" I yell at Rumple. He has been serving as both my laboring

and birthing coach. "I can do neither. My magic doesn't work here in Avalon. I am sorry" he

apologizes. He places his hands underneath my dress in preparation to catch the baby.

The pushing stage takes a real toll on my body. Endless, my tears and screams continue to

break my husband's heart like glass. He claims that I am doing a wonderful job with trying

to bring our child into the world.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Barely holding onto the sunrise

A life on the brink of an early demise

My heart that is living outside my body


	91. A Life Within And Beyond My Control

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v continued

Anxious, I put my face in my hands. Solomon rests his head on my shoulder. "Stress is not good for

our unborn baby" Facilier advises me. "I don't care. I never wanted this demon baby anyway. You

drugged me. You raped me" I yell at him. Facilier is at a loss for words. Right on cue, Doctor Whale

approaches us in the waiting room.


	92. Pushing Me Back Into The Real World

Place: The Edge of All Realms aka Heaven

Avalon's p.o.v

"Avalon, there goes another butterfly. Isn't it beautiful?" Baelfire points out. "Yes" I agree chasing

after the butterfly. Delighted, my step mother Belle just chuckles. Her happiness doesn't move

Papa that much. Solemn, he keeps his eyes focused on the sunset and me. "You don't belong

here with me" he breaks my heart.


	93. In This Life & Vacant Empty Blank Space

Avalon's p.o.v

In this life and vacant empty blank space,

I am as small as an ant. I apologize for

the long pregnant pause. There is such

heart, passion in your cause to make

sense of everything. In this life and

vacant empty blank space, your

shadow and afterglow strives to

become something beautiful.

Your face is a haunting radiant

bright light. Come and lay your

hands all over me before I bite

the dust again. Come and

take me home if you must.


	94. Never Say Goodbye or Close Your Eyes

Time Period: The Present Reality

"Papa, please don't leave me" I beg Papa inside of my mind. I long and wish to stay in this

unconscious state forever. "We will each other again someday" Papa promises walking

back into the shadows. I am awakened by my mother's voice. She is sitting at my bedside.

My heart feels safe and at peace in her arms.


	95. Knives Into My Chest, Heart, and Soul

Regina's p.o.v

"I love you, princess" choked up, I confess to my daughter. She squeezes my hand and a bright light

comes from them. This bright light symbolizes our love. A warm fuzzy sensation overcomes my

body until I feel my unborn child starting to slip away.


	96. Alps

Fault her further on. All her flaws were gone -Novo Amor, Alps

Dr. facilier's p.o.v

"Dr. Facilier" Dr. Whale addresses me. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I ask him.

Without giving an explanation, he directs me to a nearby hospital room. A deeply heartbroken

Regina rests in a bed. I take a seat at Regina's bedside. I take her hand in mine. "I had a miscarriage.

I am so sorry" Regina sobs heavily. "You are a liar. You never really wanted the baby. It is all your

fault that our baby is dead" I yell at her.


	97. If Only He Was Here Instead of Elsewhere

Regina's p.o.v

Everything came to a sudden abrupt hault

when he said his suffering was her fault.

His words cut deep into her skin. She

knew she wouldn't win the battle so

she stayed silent. If only he was here instead of

elsewhere then she wouldn't feel so alone.


	98. Because Sad Eyes Never Lie

Because sad eyes never lie-Bruce Springsteen, Sad Eyes

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

"How are you doing?" he asks laying down beside me in bed. I don't know why he is talking in a

whisper. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. "I am fine" I lie through my tears. "The

miscarriage wasn't your fault" he comforts me. "If it isn't my fault then who can I blame?" I

wonder. "You can blame my mother Fiona and her evil minions. They attacked you" he reveals.


	99. A Long Decade of Peace, Solace & Silence

Regina's p.o.v continued

Winter is coming or it is already here.

You are both my Hell and Heaven on

Earth. There is something unkind

about the air surrounding us. Are

you blind or is it just me?

Have I lost my way?

It is a long decade of

peace, solace, and silence for us.


	100. A Day For Remembrance and Celebration

Date: 4-21-2019 (5 months later)

Regina's p.o.v

Today is Easter, but I still remember those that I have lost. My heart aches and breaks over thinking

about them. I lite candles in their honor. I am startled when I hear footsteps behind me. "Hello,

Regina. Avalon said I would find you here in the chapel. She is standing in your place as host for the

annual Storybrooke Easter Egg hunt. Solomon is helping out his big sister" Tiana shares with me.

"Bingo" I sigh heavily sitting down in a pew. I cover my face with my hands. Tiana gently rubs my

back.


	101. When You See, Feel, and Breathe Me

Regina's p.o.v

Stars and crosses light up my pathway.

I am not sitting on top of the world anymore.

I am losing my memory again. This pain

is temporary, but it goes on for an eternity.

Wherever has my love, my angel of mercy gone to?

The Lord only knows why certain things happen and that is fine

with me. Barely just okay, Dawn holds her breath.

I explore the great big unknown, possibly death. I long for

a new beginning, but something is missing within me. I know

I am not alone when you see, feel, and breathe me.


	102. The Almost Missed Dance & Second Chance

Time Period: A Dream

Special Event: A Mini Ball

Emma's p.o.v

"Mommy" my little prince squeals running into my arms. "Hello, my Prince Josiah" I acknowledge my

son. "Can I dance with you?" he asks me. "Yes" amused, I chuckle taking his hands in mine.

* * *

Time Period: Reality Easter 2019

Event: Storybrooke's annual Easter Egg Hunt in the town square

Emma's p.o.v

Regina is elsewhere, therefore Avalon and Zelena are running the show. I try to provide any

assistance for them.


	103. You're Just A Small Bump, Unknown

You're just a small bump, unknown, you'll grow into your skin -Ed Sheeran, Small Bump

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A Miscarriage

Ruby's p.o.v (aka Red and Red Riding Hood)

Determined, Doctor Whale searches for the fetal heartbeat. Grandma and I hold our breaths and

hands. "I am so sorry, Ruby and Gramps" Doctor Whale apologies. He leaves us alone to mourn

over my dead daughter.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Event: Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Ruby's p.o.v

"Her name would've been Billy Jean. She would've loved this Easter Egg Hunt" I confide in Grandma.

"She is with us in spirit" Grandma comforts me. "Definitely" I sniffle wiping a tear off my face.

"Mommy" a cute little girl calls out to me.


	104. His Favorite Little Girl & Only Princess

Event: Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Victor Whale's p.o.v

Michael Jackson's song, "Billy Jean" plays loud on the speakers in the town square. My mind

flashes back to that time when Ruby had a miscarriage. The little angel was a girl and a

rape baby for Ruby. Ruby was planning to name her daughter Billy Jean in honor of Michael

Jackson's song. It broke my heart to see Ruby to mourn over her deceased daughter whose

heartbeat that I couldn't detect. I was looking forward to being some kind of father figure

to Billy Jean. Anyhow, here I am at the Easter Egg Hunt. I laugh and become choked up

a little over the song Billy Jean and my lost chance at fatherhood. I am hoping to bump

into Ruby here. Apart of me believes the Easter Egg hunt might be too much for her. She has just

lost a baby. Luckily, Ruby accompanied by Gramps and a very cute little girl approaches me.

"Daddy" the joyful little girl acknowledges me with a hug. I hold my precious princess Billy Jean

dear and close to my heart. "I love you" I confess truthfully. She shows me her Easter basket that is

full with Easter eggs. She shares her candy with me. Our sweet bonding moment melts the hearts

of Ruby and Gramps.


	105. Even Now Everything is Not Permanent

Billy Jean's p.o.v

All magic and wishes come with a cost and heavy price.

Even now everything is not permanent. The end is within

plain sight or maybe not. I pretend or try to appreciate all

good wonderful things happening to me. False hope seals

my fate. You will never know I am in a delicate state.


	106. I Will Lite A Candle in Your Honor

Regina's p.o.v

You were born extraordinary. All alone in your quiet sanctuary,

your beautiful mind, you embraced the possible and imaginary.

You were too much for the real world to handle.


	107. Your Love is My Turning Page

Your love is my turning page only where the sweetest words remain -Sleeping At Last, Turning Page

Time Period: A Fantasy

Place: Still at the church

Regina's p.o.v

I have been in a somber and reflective mood. I have lit candles in honor of those who died.

An invincible person, perhaps a ghost, plays the church organ. His or her playing gives me

goosebumps.


	108. His Favorite Beloved Prodigal Dark Child

Rumple's p.o.v (as a ghost)

My piano playing has given Regina goosebumps. I laugh silently to myself over her hysterica. I am

glad that I am invincible so she doesn't yell at me. It would've been nice to come out of hiding, but

I choose to admire and love her from afar. Our daughter Drizella has summoned me. Up to this

point, I never knew she could interact with ghosts such as me. Slowly but surely, we rebuild our

broken relationship.


	109. The Untold True Story of My Baby

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Drizella's conception. Dinner at Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am glad you could join me for dinner tonight" I tell my eighteen year old star pupil. "You are an

amazing cook" Regina praises me. "Well thanks" I smirk. "I would like some wine please" she

requests nicely. I pour wine into her empty glass. She expresses her gratitude with a kiss. She

drinks the wine and feels differently immediately. Her stomach grows into the size of a pumpkin.

"I feel something moving inside of me. It must be a baby. I am pregnant. This can't be possible"

hysterical, she yells. I am absolutely shocked and speechless. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

She is already experiencing contractions and drawing close to giving birth. Although I promised

to take care of her and the baby, she leaves me anyway. Unnoticeably, I follow her home. Lady

Tremaine is the only one who cares enough to take her home.


	110. Of Every Broken Bone I Swear I Lived

of Every Broken Bone I Swear I Lived -One Republic, I Lived

Drizella's p.o.v

My conversation with dad in the cemetery has given me a new outlook on life. I return home

carrying less burdens and regrets. I walk through the front door and Francis kisses me. Our

daughter Dizzy jumps into my arms. "Princess, you are getting heavy" I tease my daughter.

"I love you so much" she emphasizes with a super tight hug.


	111. Taking Back What The Darkness Stole

Drizella's p.o.v

Taking back what the darkness stole from me,

I feel much stronger. I am longer stuck at a

crossroads.


End file.
